containmentbreachfandomcom-20200223-history
The Foundation
'The Foundation '''often referred to as '''The SCP Foundation, '''is a secret organization dedicated to the security and safety of the world by securing and containing anomalous and hostile artifacts and entities among many things, referred to as SCPs. History, Objectives and Branches The full timeline of the SCPF started in 1921 when Site REDACTED opened. SCPs 035,020 and 03 were kept here until 1941. During WW2 site REDACTED on a Hawaiian island was evacuated in case of a Japanese invasion. After WW2 all sites in the USSR were protected by the Treaty of Leningrad which stated "Any facilities containing anomalous creatures will not be attacked" In 2015 a site was attacked by a rogue group of Eskimos in Canada. The SCPF sent out over 200 MTF and NTF to deal with the threat. The C.I.A would also arrive and eliminate the Eskimos. All Eskimos were captured except for 2, who was killed. The rebels were made Class-D The goals of the foundation are: *Observe preternatural phenomena and develop new theories of science based on their observable behavior. *Contain potentially dangerous phenomena. *Develop safety procedures for dealing with all future phenomena. *Observe, detain, and destroy anyone or anything preventing us from accomplishing the above-stated goals. The Foundation is headed by an O5 Command which consists of up to 13 high-ranking members, who are elected from high level government, military and scientific positions. Special Containment Procedures These procedures form the backbone of the Foundation's ability to catalogue and maintain an effective archive of every object and entity that has come under the Foundation's control, or at least knowledge. Special Containment Procedures refer to the reports drafted on the unknown entities in containment by the Foundation. They are meant to quickly summarize the threat and describe the items in detail. All SCPs are given a title based on a numerical system, "SCP-XXXX". They are also given a classification of either Safe, Euclid, or Keter, referring to their level of hostility, danger, and how extensive the containment procedures to keep them safely contained are. The term SCP was coined into the motto, ''Secure. Contain. Protect. The SCPF is split up into smaller foundations like the North America Foundation, which consists of the Canadian Branch, The U.S Branch, and the Central American branch. The South American Foundation has 1 branch. The Brazillian Branch. The European Foundation has 2 branches. The E.U Branch and the Non-Eu Branch. The Afro-Asian Foundation has 4 branches. The Russo-Sino branch, The Indochina Branch, The North Africa Branch, and the South Africa Branch. The Antarctican-Ocean Foundation has 2 Branches. The American-Australian and the New Zeland, Papua New Guinea Branch. Known Personnel Doctors * Dr. Allok * Dr. C. * Dr. Gears * Dr. Harp * Dr. L. * Dr. Parks * Dr. Maynard * Dr. Ming * Dr. Jerry Researchers * Researcher Furguson Security * Security Chief Franklin Carey * Security Agent Carey * Security Agent Skinner * Guards * Mobile Task Forces D-Class * D-9341 - Player Character * D-9215 * D-1126 Mobile Task Forces * MTF Alpha-2 ("The Mailmen") * MTF Gamma-5 ("They're on our side, Sir!") * MTF Eta-10 ("See No Evil") * MTF Epsilon-11 ("Nine-Tailed Fox") * Mysterious Task Force ("Cloud Nine") Other * Agent Ulgrin * Site Director Rosewood * Daniel * Sanders Trivia * According to the file for SCP - 2314 on the SCP Foundation Site, in an interview it was revealed that "SCP" is usually pronounced "scip" External Links *Official Website *Wikipedia Article Category:Foundation